legouniversefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Brickmack/Archive1
Hi, welcome to Lego Universe Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the List of My LEGO Network networkers page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Uberfuzzy (Talk) 21:10, 5 August 2009 Logo Like the logo that uploaded? Also, I think something's wrong with my sig. 21:23, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Hey mac. Want to revive this wiki? -- 07:50, September 11, 2009 (UTC) i am planning on reviving this wiki soon. it needs ALOT of help PS I fixed the sig problem. -- 07:54, September 11, 2009 (UTC) As soon as lego universe is released this wiki will become as active if not more active than MLNWiki. Also the original founder was MrBelloq. You might need to go to the central wiki and adopt it. -- 11:44, September 11, 2009 (UTC) CSS Are you able to edit this? MediaWiki:Monaco.css If so copy all the info from here into there and the lu character thing should work. -- 07:43, October 6, 2009 (UTC) :it already is copied... Can you make me an admin so I can figure out how to make the Character template work? -- 11:18, October 6, 2009 (UTC) :Nope. Sorry, answered for you Mack :) [[User:Ajraddatz|'Ajraddatz']] (talk | ) 01:54, October 11, 2009 (UTC) heh, ty. i didnt even se this post. the little "new message" thing must have not been working... 02:01, October 11, 2009 (UTC) ::Would kicking it help? lol [[User:Ajraddatz|'Ajraddatz']] (talk | ) Skins are now working I have added the required references to the MediaWiki:Monobook.css file. The skins appear to be working now. Enjoy! Nitecrew 02:27, October 27, 2009 (UTC) :u sure? its not showing up for me. i even super refreshed. ::They were working for me at least. I noticed that you changed the site Skin to monaco-jade. I have added the entries to the Common.css, which is probably where they should be as the Common.css affects all site skins. It is again working for me. Nitecrew 10:55, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Java It says on your page you can't add javascript code... Why? -- 05:01, November 7, 2009 (UTC) :because i dont know JS. of course, if some1 else knows the code and tells me what to put in, i can do that. im trying to learn it, but for now i know almost nothing Templates how to make Templates Character i don't know i wanna make a new wiki and please leave the message in my Talk ya!! --verrell123 Talk 03:19, January 7, 2010 (UTC) LEGO Wikianswers Hey Mack, the Wikianswers module now asks questions to LEGO Wikianswers. Could you please modify the following files to include: *MediaWiki:Answers_widget_admin_note to include only: Find questions about LEGO on LEGO Wikianswers. *MediaWiki:Answers_widget_user_note to include only: Ask questions about LEGO on LEGO Wikianswers. *MediaWiki:Answers_widget_anon_note to include only: Ask questions about LEGO on LEGO Wikianswers. Thanks for your cooperation, Ajraddatz Talk 23:38, January 11, 2010 (UTC) :Done ::Thank you :) Ajraddatz Talk 01:38, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Please reply to this on my talk page Hi mackmoron how do people know all this about lego universe? 15:18, January 24, 2010 (UTC) :I'm a beta tester. I just wrote about what I saw Confidential Information Agreement Breaching I am a member of the LEGO Kids Inner Circle. Since you apparently know this information from testing, you probably also know that it is confidential. I assume that you signed an agreement that said you WOULD NOT REVEAL ANYTHING YOU SAW IN THE ALPHA TEST. The beta has not yet been released. I advise that you stop posting what you are seeing in the test as it shows that you lied to the LEGO Company when you post the confidential info. Everyone in the Kids Inner Circle knows about this as several of us have seen these posts and are not happy about. One of the moderators have taken notice and I believe is looking into it. Signed, A KIC Member :Ok, I will TEMPORARILY stop posting the new information, but the existing information will not be removed unless a member of the LEGO company requests it. Confidential Information Agreement Breaching Thanks. I am assuming tha you are stopping until it has been publicly revealed. :Yes, no more added information from the testing. Of course, anything that I see publicly visible on the universe.lego.com site I will put on LU Wiki. Article Deletion Hello. I noticed a page called Sentinel. It talks about what looks like the Alpha Test. I gather people shouldn't talk about '''anything '''of the Alpha Test, so I left a comment on its talk page asking for its deletion. Thanks. 22:35, February 12, 2010 (UTC) A Message Hello again. I have message a on top of pages here: "Please do not add information from LEGO Universe Testing. The Beta Test of LEGO Universe will be released in March 27 2010 15:30:00 GMTIf you can see this, it means you have not set the countdown or your Javascript settings correctly.." I don't get it. Could you please help? Thanks. 22:40, February 12, 2010 (UTC) :Im not sure why it is displaying the "If you can see this..." message, but it is supposed to display a countdown until what is currently thought to be the release of the beta test Strange. Thanks anyway for the info. 00:11, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Hang on, it now displays the Beta release date in this Talk page! Any explanation? 00:15, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Something Funny We bolth have the same pic on the user bar. 16:28, February 15, 2010 (UTC) I forgot something can i be a admin? 16:29, February 15, 2010 (UTC) :#Yea kinda cool. I'm planning to change my pic soon, not sure what to though :#No, not yet at least. I'm planning to set up the requests for adminship page within a month after LEGO Universe beta testing begins, and the community can decide. For now though, we have so few people on the wiki that it would be pointless to have more than one admin Can i post pic when im in beta? 22:41, February 15, 2010 (UTC) :You mean a picture of the things in lego universe? That would depend on if lego allows it. For alpha testing, no information from the game could be posted online How about a color change... Why don't you change the color of your new main page idea to something that fits the logo? Just an idea.Grizzly10513 17:17, February 16, 2010 (UTC) :I've tried making new color schemes before, but they never turned out very well. If you want, you can try your own ideas in your own userspace, and it can be decided whether or not to put it in Ahhh, Ii just simply mean somehting that is red, yellow, or a shade of gray, blue, or purple. All of those colors are in the latest logo. Grizzly10513 01:27, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Rethink, Mistake Made. (Sorry) Those pages I made do not go against the alphs testing rules. I saw everything I said in videos of the CES demo. So, if LEGO tells it, than I can post it. BTW, I said sorry because I had to say that you mad mistake. Again, Sorry. :(Grizzly10513 01:23, February 17, 2010 (UTC)